It's kind of a funny story
by Akamin-chan
Summary: Was it some kind of mental case? Was it wrong? Was it unnatural? Of course it was unnatural, but he couldn't help it, how was that his heart worked Accompany Spencer in his life and to find the answer to his questions Summary sucks but Come on it's free;) WARNING: BxB


Hello there people!

So I decided to make this HTF fanfic (I just wanted to do it so bad), this is my first fanfic (have mercy please)

This is basically a SplendidxFlippy so if you dont like BxB i dont sugest you to read this.

Some names are changed like:

Flippy - Filip

Splendid - Spencer

Flaky - Fay

Lifty - Liam

Shifty - Shinji

Lammy - Lannie

Mr. Pickles - Mr. Pike

Giggles - Gili

Handy - Harrie

Petunia - Human enought

Lumpy - Mr. Lumpkin

And others will be added as the history continues most of them are around 17 or 20

Finally, I dont own any of the characters Mondo Media does.

* * *

Was it some kind of mental case?

Was it wrong? Was it unnatural?

Of course it was unnatural, but he couldn't help it. How was that the heart, moreover his heart worked. He was crazy, he had liked girls since forever, he also had liked Lannie a girl from that year, so why did he had that kind of feelings for Filip? They were enemies, no, more like rivals since forever, althought that they were also best friends, how can you feel that way for a friend? Is it normal to feel your heart thumping loudly at his side? To feel your body heavier and hotter with every word he says? To just want him by your side? To feel the jealously build up as you see him with others girls?

Spencer thought for himself while he was laying flat on his bed Many things, well, feelings were going through his head.

- Next day -

Spencer opened his eyelids heavily as the sunshine entered through the window along with a soft summer breeze, it really was a nice day, well, I might have been if it only was Saturday, unfurtenatly today was Friday, so it meant school. He turned to his side to see the hime in his cellphone, as he turned it on and unlock the screen, he saw the screen picture which was a photo of him, Lannie and Filip. He smiled and continued on checking the time, It was already 6:30 and school started at 7:00 so he had to start to get ready already. He did the usual routine; get up, take a shower, get his hair done (in which he lasted almost 20 minutes) putting on his blue hoodie and navy blue long shorts, with his red converses and his personality symbol obviously, his red forehead headband. He made a cereal for breakfast (that was the only thing he could do without burning the whole kitchen) and got out of his apartment making his way to school. He lived alone, moreover, he was alone. His parents died on a tragic car accident, ironicly he was the only one who didn't went to the "Family trip", well in exception of "the other" who also didn't went on the trip, but it wouln't had affected him that much if he died anyway, he didn't even knew where "the other" was. The smell of the cherry blossom trees took him out of his trail of thoughts, that was his favorite activity of the day, watching how the leaves from that rosy trees flew in the air with the wind, filling the street of colors. He arrived fastly to the school, as he entered through the school entrance he could see some familiar faces Harrie, Fay and also Gili. The bell that announced it was already time for classes to start, rang through the hallway, after a mass of sounds entering to their respective classrooms there was silence and just the steps from Spencer could be heard as he sprinted through the corridor to get in time to the class. When he finally arrived to the door, he opened it harshly and all the eyes were now on him. The teacher looked at him as some kind of pest. "Why so late Spencer?" said Mr. Pike, the biology teacher closing his green eyes angrily and waving his book back and fort on his shoulder "Uhmm...I just lost track of time on the avenue, that's all" Spencer lied obviously, he just had took too many time on his hair. "You...take sit now" That said, Spencer headed to the back part and sat on the corner chair, next to the window, he look at his right side and Filip's chair was empty, it wasn't actually strange for him to not get to the first class, he usually was still sleeping at his house or was just skipping class because of laziness or needed to do a homework for another class, but where he found Filip the most, was sleeping under the shade of some tree. The class went pretty quickly, because Spencer didn't pay attention to even half of it. As soon as the bell rang and the first period was over, he went to search for Filip, Spencer usually woke him up for them to get to the second period together. First period was usually pretty boring without Filip around, but was more pacific for his mind and moreover his heart. Filip tangled everything and made his mind kind of blurry. He went out through the backdoor to the garden. He took some glances at the sourroundings in search for him. The land scape was stunning, a trail surrounded by trees, some flower patches and grass all over the place, at the end of the trail there was a circle of five trees that made a comfortable shade in the middle with some light circles. It was kind of windy but it still was a summer breeze, it was getting quite hot, so he took of his hoodie and just leave his blue short sleeve t-shirt. He walked through the trail, to get to the circle of trees. As he got there, he saw a silohuette at the distance, he stopped 10 steps in front of the figure of the person sleeping there. The wind blew moving streams of green hair. "Found you" said Spencer nonchalantly but still with a smile.

* * *

How was it?

Like it? Hate it? Potatoe?

Let me know

A review will make Onigiri-kun and me happy (Also inspires us to continue this story);3

Good bye:3


End file.
